


Stars

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Fluff, Hell, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: People recognize their soulmates by a star that appears above their heads. Everyone, except from Sam. His whole life he never finds someone with a star. That is, until he dies.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/337794) by writing-prompt-s on tumblr. 



Sometimes Sam thought this whole destiny thing was just a huge joke on his behalf. A star above the person’s head you are destined to be with? Sure, didn’t sound crazy at all. He had never once in his life met someone with a star above their head and didn’t people say you statistically meet your soulmate before you turn twenty-five? He would turn thirty soon and... nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Then again, Dean had found someone with a star already. Or at least that’s what he told everyone. Sam couldn’t really believe it, but why would his own brother lie to him? He saw how happy Dean was in his relationship, they truly belonged together. Even his friends talked about it all the time. And then there was Sam, about to enter his thirties and never even seeing the glimpse of a star above anyone. Of course he had relationships, but they never lasted and he was really tired of trying at this point. What use was it when he knew his partner was just waiting for their soulmate to show up? He had no desire to invest himself in something that wouldn’t last just so he wouldn’t be lonely.

Sometime during his thirties, Sam simply accepted that maybe he wasn’t destined to be with anyone. Sure, it always felt like there was something missing in his life, but it was nothing he could force and trying to do so was very naive. He had a good job, money and a good life, even without his soulmate he enjoyed it. Instead of trying to actively find ‘the one’, Sam decided to use what he had to bring joy to the people he loved. Dean’s children - two boys and one little girl - always got very excited when uncle Sam visited because he would bring lots of gifts and take them out on fun trips. Sam loved spending time with his nephews and niece, it almost made up for being destined to be alone. Almost.

Deep inside, Sam knew that his end of the deal wasn’t fair. Everyone he knew sooner or later ended up with their soulmate, only he was left behind. He did try his best to live a fulfilled life, but when he was alone, especially at night, the silence was always too loud and the other side of his huge bed was always too empty. He could never find that last piece of the puzzle his life was and without it, the puzzle would never be complete, no matter how much he pretended that it was and that the empty spot didn’t matter.

It was almost ironic that Sam - the younger brother and still at his life’s peak with forty-three - was involved in a car accident that left him with deadly injuries. His only light at the end of the tunnel as he sat crushed inside his car, waiting for death to come, was that he had tried his best to overcome the loneliness his life truly was. The pain was excruciating - after all his lung was punctured and every breath was like inhaling a handful of needles - but it didn’t last long at least. When Sam finally closed his eyes he didn’t smile, even though he thought he had done all he could have done in his way too short life. He had been a good guy after all. Lonely, but always kind and compassionate - what more could he have done?

Sam never expected anything to come after death. He wasn’t religious - in his eyes believing in a God that made the plan for him to stay alone for all of his life just wasn’t worth it. Death was the end, nothing came after that. There was no heaven filled with harp-playing angels and no hell with torture and eternal damnation; dying meant life was over, period. And still, even though he knew he had died a few moments earlier, Sam opened his eyes again in an unfamiliar place. There was no pain anymore, no blood or injuries - just him, alone, in a dark place he had never seen before. That was until dozens of candelabras lightened up and revealed his surroundings - including a big throne with a rather handsome young man sitting on it. And above his head, shining bright and strong, was a star.

“You have finally arrived,” the man spoke and stood up to walk towards Sam. “I have waited so long for you to come here, I never believed it would happen one day.”

“Where am I?” Sam asked confused, still fascinated by the star above the man’s head. How was this possible? He had died, or not? “Why am I here?”

“I’m afraid that you are in hell, Sam,” the man said with a weak smirk, now stopping in front of the other and slightly tilting his head. “But I assume, since I cannot leave this place, you had to come here.”

“But… I was good!” Sam protested, not knowing what on earth he could have done to end up in hell. “How did I end up in hell?”

“Don’t you see it?” the man asked, chuckling. The sound created a strange feeling in Sam’s middle that wasn’t unpleasant at all. “You thought it wasn’t real, didn’t you?”

“You mean…” Sam’s voice faded away and he looked down from the star above the other’s head and into his eyes. They were crystal clear, a blue he had never seen before but that drew him in right away; almost like a glacier with its depth. “Are… you my other half?”

The man smiled and made a small courtesy, taking one of Sam’s hands into his own and placing a gentle kiss on it with a smile. Sam’s face felt hot at this and he knew he was blushing like mad.

“I am, my dear Sam,” the man murmured and stood back straight, still holding Sam’s hand. “I have waited for you since you were born, never knowing when or if you would truly come. Maybe you have heard of me, my name is Lucifer.” Sam’s eyes widened when he realized that the literal Devil was apparently his soulmate. “Some of you also refer to me as Satan,” Lucifer added with a wink.

Sam didn’t know how to respond to that, his head was completely empty as he stared into Lucifer’s eyes, trying to contemplate the meaning behind his words. All this time he thought he had been cheated by fate and now that he had died, he finally stood in front of the one he was destined to be with. That was quite a lot to stomach after he had just died. But, if he was honest, he was much less shocked and afraid than he probably should have been after these news. Lucifer might be the Devil, or Satan, but could he be that bad if he was his soulmate?


End file.
